Gravity
by Luminary Clock
Summary: Padme and Anakin are immediately drawn to each other when they meet their senior year at Coruscant High. But they come from different worlds, and it seems like their circumstances just keep becoming more complicated. Is there any hope of a happy ending for the pair?


**A/N: Written for Anidala Week on tumblr—Day 3-"Modern AU".**

At eighteen years old, Padme Naberrie had already achieved a good deal. She had started recycling programs and food drives at her elementary school and later her high school. She had been on a relief trip to help rebuild after a hurricane, at fifteen years old she was chosen to perform at a state level piano recital, and she made the honor roll every semester.

As proud as she was of her accomplishments, Padme never wanted to brag about them or let her pride in them distract her from what was really important–using her abilities to help those in need.

She had mapped out her entire future in elementary school, wrote it out on poster board with her glittery blue gel pen and taped it to her bedroom wall for extra motivation. Her parents had been impressed and a bit concerned, but even then Padme knew what she wanted to do.

She would graduate high school with all A's, attend Yale undergraduate, then go onto law school. After establishing her law career she would enter politics with the intent of becoming a senator. After at least two terms in the Senate, she would meet the man of her dreams and they would get married and have two children. She had her fingers crossed for a boy and a girl.

But only a few months into her senior year when she was so close to reaching the next step of her plan, physics was going to be the death of her.

She had failed the first test. Totally bombed it. Padme sat at her desk and stared at the red marks all over the paper like they were written in another language. She hadn't aced every test she had ever taken, but she had never failed one until now.

She hadn't fared much better on the next two tests, and if she didn't act fast she would be stuck in this hole, desperate for even a passing grade.

"Does that make sense?" Mr. Jinn glanced down at her.

It didn't. He had explained the formula three different ways now but she still didn't see how he had reached that conclusion.

"Sort of," she said diplomatically.

He didn't look fooled. "Have you tried the after school tutoring program?"

"I have," she fought to keep her voice even. "A few times. I just…I still didn't understand."

"The students there are very helpful," Mr. Jinn smiled. "Why don't you try them again?"

She knew he was trying to be encouraging, but she had already been helped by every physics tutor in the program and there were still no improvements on her grade. Even talking to Mr. Jinn about the day's lesson every lunch period ever since the first test hadn't made a difference.

"I suppose I can try again," she made herself return his smile. "I'll go tomorrow."

Padme left the classroom fighting back tears. She wasn't going to get into Yale with less than all A's. If she failed a class, she might not get in anywhere. Then no law schools would want her and she would spend the rest of her life in Coruscant.

Padme was so lost in her misery she didn't realize there was someone else coming down the hall until she had walked straight into them, abruptly breaking her train of thought.

"Sorry," she muttered at the same time as a deeper voice.

It was the new boy, the one who had just moved to Coruscant from Phoenix. He sat in the back of physics class and didn't speak unless he was called on, so while she saw he was attractive she had never really gotten a good look at him until now. Padme felt a little breathless as she gazed up at him and her heart was pounding in her chest.

He was _tall_. She hadn't realized how much until she was standing directly under him. And his eyes were such a startling shade of blue. They were like the color of the lake at her family's summer home in the early morning. It was surprisingly hard to think clearly when those eyes were looking at her so intently.

A minute ago she had been in despair and now she was waxing poetic about a guy she had never even spoken with before. But she didn't think anyone with eyes would blame her.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going," she peered up at him.

He stared down at the floor. "Well, I could have been more careful."

Her smile was bemused. "I'm still sorry I walked into you."

"It's okay. Hey, are you alright?" He frowned and leaned closer.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Allergies."

She had apologized, now she should let him be on his way and get back to her academic problem. But Padme found she didn't want to stop talking to him.

"By the way, you're new to Coruscant High, aren't you? I'm Padme."

"I know," he blurted out. "I mean, we're both in Mr. Jinn's physics class."

"What's your name?" She gently prompted when he didn't say anything else.

"Oh, right. I'm Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

Padme smiled. "Where are you headed, Anakin?" Maybe they could at least walk to the cafeteria together.

"I'm actually going to see Mr. Jinn. He wanted to talk to me."

"Oh." She deflated. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. The district has some physics competition every year and he wants me to do it. I'm not sure if I will though."

"Why not?" she demanded. "That's so great. If you're good at physics you should definitely go for it."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I would like to, it's just that I work almost every day after school and on weekends, and with the rest of my classes I'm not sure I'll have the time."

Her heart sank on his behalf. "That's too bad."

He shrugged. "It's alright. I never do that great at these kinds of things anyway. But I'll see you around, I guess?" He sounded hopeful, but she told herself that was likely politeness. Or wishful thinking on her part.

"Sure," she smiled as genuinely as she could manage. "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin."

"I was glad to meet you too." He called as she turned away.

Mind racing, she made it to the end of the hall before she looked back. "Anakin?"

Fortunately he hadn't turned the corner yet.

"Yes?" He began striding back toward her as she moved toward him. With his long legs he reached her first.

"I was just thinking…." She began.

He leaned down, eyes glimmering. "Yes?"

"Do you tutor?"

He blinked. "Well, I haven't. But I could. Maybe. I mean, do you want a tutor?"

"Yes," she said more confidently. "If you can help me with physics I'll pay you and then maybe you can work less so you have time for the competition. We can work during lunch or free period if you have one. My fifth is free."

"So is mine," he smiled, and in just a second he was even more attractive. She would need to remember to stay focused.

"I tutor English and history if you need any help with those classes," Padme quickly added.

"Sounds good," he grinned. "We can start tomorrow, if you like."

"Great. Let's meet in the library during fifth."

"I'll see you then."

They parted and Padme headed to the cafeteria, smiling the entire way.

 **A/N: I've wanted to attempt an Anidala high school AU for awhile now, and Anidala Week finally inspired me to buckle down and write it. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
